Angst sich zu verlieren
by Midnight Eagle
Summary: Lily küsst James. Nun ist sie verwirrt, doch James gibt nicht so leicht auf ... JPLE


**Angst sich zu verlieren**

Ich renne. Weiß nicht, ob das eben wirklich geschehen ist. Ich bin in meinem schlimmsten Alptraum gefangen. Ich laufe und laufe und entkomme ihm doch nicht. Die Gedanken und Gefühle an dieses Ereignis verfolgen mich auch jetzt noch. Ich weiß, ich kann ihnen nicht entkommen, doch ich kann mich einfach nicht zum Anhalten bringen. Eigentlich war es gar nicht schlimm, ganz im Gegenteil, es war wunderschön. Und genau deswegen laufe ich wahrscheinlich davor weg. Weil es das war wovor ich mich gefürchtet habe. Gefürchtet mich zu verlieben, mich vollkommen in einer anderen Personen zu verlieren. Und ausgerechnet in James Potter musste ich mich verlieben. Er, den ich immer mit Leib und Seele gehasst habe. Oder es zumindest versucht habe. Insgeheim habe ich wohl gewusst, dass das passieren kann, wenn ich ihn nicht rechtzeitig auf Abstand halte.

Alle haben immer gesagt, wir wären ein süßes Paar. Aber ich will doch nicht. Ich habe Angst.

Dabei hat es sich so richtig angefühlt. Ich kann noch immer seine Lippen auf meinen spüren. Ganz sanft hatten sie auf meinen gelegen, fast wie ein leichter Sommerwind. Das musste man ihm lassen, küssen konnte er!

Und doch! Und doch bin ich davon gerannt. Ob er mir folgt? Hat er mir nach gerufen? Ich habe nicht darauf geachtet. Ich war zu sehr mit meinen Ängsten und Gedanken beschäftigt.

Ich weiß, ich war dumm. Ich hätte nicht wegrennen sollen, aber ich konnte nicht anders. Ich habe Panik bekommen und könnte doch nicht sagen wovor genau.

Zum ersten Mal seit einigen Minuten, die ich nun schon laufe, nehme ich meine Umgebung wieder bewusst wahr. Ich stehe am See, an meinem Lieblingsplatz bei einer Steinformation, die etwas versteckt hinter einem Waldausläufer verborgen liegt. Langsam steige ich auf den höchsten Felsen dieser Formation und starre auf den See. Es ist kalt, doch es stört mich nicht. Es ist schon November und der Himmel sieht aus als wenn es bald regnen würde. Egal! Ich brauche diese Freiheit jetzt. Im Schloss würde ich wohl ersticken an meinen eigenen Gedanken. Außerdem kann ich hier nicht so leicht gefunden werden. Hier, ein ganzes Stück vom Schloss entfernt kommt kaum jemand her. Vielleicht später würde Marie nach mir sehen, wenn ich nicht im Schlafsaal auftauchen würde. Ich bin mir sicher, James wird ihr von der Sache erzählen, immerhin ist sie seine beste Freundin.

Wie sehr ich mich täuschte, bekam ich einige Zeit später mit. Ich war tief in Gedanken. Ich hatte nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass es zu regnen begonnen hat. Eine sehr bekannte und genauso unwillkommene Stimme riss mich aus meinen Überlegungen.

„Du bist ja ganz nass! Komm lieber mit rein, sonst holst du dir noch den Tod." Er klang ganz anders als sonst. Sanft und einfühlsam. Er klang nicht einmal wütend, dass ich einfach weggerannt war. Fast als wüsste er was in mir vorgehen würde. Doch egal ob er es ahnte oder nicht, Fakt ist, er ist da. Will er etwa um mich kämpfen? Noch immer? Warum? Ich habe ihm doch immer nur Enttäuschungen eingebracht. Wie oft habe ich seine Fragen nach einem Date abgelehnt? Warum gibt er nicht endlich auf? Versteht er denn nicht, dass ich Angst habe? Dass ich mich bei jeder Frage mit Gewalt vom zusagen abhalten muss?

„Komm mit rein Lily." Erst jetzt merkte ich, dass ich ihm gar nicht geantwortet habe. Aber wozu auch. Ich hätte wohl eh kein vernünftiges Wort rausgekriegt. Auch jetzt sage ich nichts. Ich starre nur weiter auf den See. Er hat etwas Beruhigendes. Er gibt mir den Anschein, dass alles wie immer wäre. Als ich James noch ignoriert habe, weil ich dachte ich hasse ihn. Dass das nur eine Illusion war, ist mir egal.

Er seufzt. Warum quäle ich ihn so? warum quäle ich mich so? ich bräuchte nur über meinen Schatten zu springen, doch ich traue mich nicht.

Plötzlich spüre ich, wie sich etwas um meine Schultern legt und sehe auf. Über mir steht James, er hat mir seine Jacke umgelegt. Sie ist noch ganz warm von seiner Körperwärme und riecht so gut nach ihm. Warum macht er es mir so schwer?

„Jetzt wirst du ja nass" warum klingt meine Stimme so heiser? Ich klinge, als hätte ich geweint, doch das habe ich nicht. Noch nicht.

„Ach ich bin hart im Nehmen. Quidditch stählt den Körper." Darauf weiß ich nichts zu sagen. Ich weiß, ich sollte ihm die Jacke zurückgeben. Es wäre besser so. doch wieder bin ich zu schwach.

Eine Weile schweigen wir und ich beginne mich zu fragen warum er nicht fragt, warum ich weggerannt bin. Kennt er mich wirklich so gut, dass er es sich denken kann? Oder weiß er einfach nicht wie er mich fragen soll? Oder geht es ihm vielleicht genau wie mir und er glaubt das alles war nur ein böser Traum.

Langsam geht die Sonne unter. Ich mag Sonnenuntergänge nicht, sie geben mir das Gefühl von Abschied und Ende. Ich weiß dass das blödsinnig ist, dass die Sonne immer wieder aufgeht. Aber ich schaffe es nicht mich gegen meine Ängste durchzusetzen.

„Ich weiß ja nicht wovor du Angst hast, aber glaubst du nicht, dass man manchmal einfach ins kalte Wasser springen muss? Etwas riskieren muss? Willst du nie etwas versuchen ohne zu wissen was dabei herauskommt?" seine leise Stimme holt mich mal wieder sanft aus meinen düsteren Überlegungen.

„und du? Du hast wohl vor nichts Angst, wenn du das so sagen kannst." Verdammt, wieso bin ich schon wieder so patzig zu ihm? Er hat doch nun wirklich nichts gemacht. Wieso halte ich ihn so auf Abstand, wenn ich doch bei ihm sein will?

„Ich habe auch Angst. Aber ich lasse mich nicht so von ihr herunterziehen und alles Schöne im Leben verbauen. Jeder von uns hat seine Ängste, doch wenn wir uns ihnen nicht stellen sondern ihnen nachgeben, hören wir auf zu leben. Ich habe noch viel vor und kann es mir deswegen nicht leisten meine Zeit damit zu verschwenden mich zu fragen, was der richtige oder sicherste Weg ist. Ich tue es einfach. Klar kann dabei auch ne Menge schief gehen, aber das Leben besteht doch aus Erfolgen und Misserfolgen und heißt es nicht immer nur aus Fehlern lernen wir. Bei der nächsten ähnlichen Situation werde ich mich dann anders entscheiden."

Ich bin beeindruckt von seiner Erläuterung. So viel Tiefsinnigkeit hätte ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut.

„Und wovor hast du Angst?" mist, ich sollte lernen meine Klappe zu halten.

„Wenn ich dir von meinen Ängsten erzähle, wirst du mir einige von deinen verraten?" ah verdammt ich wusste es. Dieses Mal bleibe ich stumm. Ich wie die Antwort selbst nicht. Würde ich ihm denn meine Ängste anvertrauen? Er scheint nichts anderes erwartet zu haben, denn er fährt fast ohne Pause fort.

„Ich habe Angst, dass den Menschen etwas passiert, die ich liebe und dass ich es nicht verhindern kann. Wenn es sein muss würde ich mein Leben für diese Personen aufs Spiel setzen, wenn ich nur nicht wissen muss, dass sie aufgrund meines Versagens gestorben sind. Manche mögen denken, es sei selbstlos und edelmütig, wenn man sein eigenes Leben für das eines Anderen riskiert. Aber das ist es nicht, ganz im Gegenteil es gibt nichts Egoistischeres. Wenn ich jetzt von meiner Angst beherrschen lassen würde, würde ich niemanden mehr an mich heran lassen, doch ich kämpfe dagegen an, denn ich möchte kein Einsiedler werden. Ich möchte Menschen in mein Herz lassen, auch wenn es bedeutet, dass sich irgendwann meine Angst bewahrheitet."

Wieder herrscht Stille. Seine kurze Rede hat mich bewegt. Ich weiß, dass er Recht hat, wusste es schon vorher. Aber mir fehlt die Kraft den Sprung ins Ungewisse zu wagen.

„Ich habe Angst mich auf Menschen zu verlassen, um dann von ihnen in irgendeiner Form verlassen zu werden. Ich habe Angst davor mich einem Menschen anzuvertrauen, weil ich befürchte, ihm ausgeliefert zu sein." Die Worte waren von ganz allein aus meinem Mund gekommen, fast ohne mein zu Tun.

„Du rechnest mit dem Schlimmsten, aber warum hoffst du nicht auf das Beste?" auf diese Worte sah ich ihn das erste Mal seit dem Fastkuss an. Ich runzle die Stirn. Was in Merlins Namen will er mir damit sagen?

„Weißt du eigentlich hat man nicht Angst vor einer Sache selbst, sondern allein vor der Ungewissheit, die diese Sache mitbringt. All das was wir fürchten, kann passieren, aber es muss nicht passieren. Aber allein die Möglichkeit, dass es passieren kann, macht uns Angst. Aber ohne Ungewissheit wäre das Leben auch nur halb so spannend."

Ich nicke, denn ich glaube ich beginne zu verstehen. Die Sonne ist jetzt vollständig untergegangen und die Sterne leuchten auf uns herab. James hat Recht. Ich kann mir nicht von allem Angst machen lassen. Zaghaft sehe ich ihm in die Augen. Sie sehen mich mit soviel Zuversicht an, als würden sie mir sagen wollen ‚du schaffst das, trau dich!' langsam und fast unmerklich kommen sich unsere Gesichter näher. Diese Situation kommt mir bekannt vor. Vor nicht einmal 4 Stunden waren wir an einem anderen Ort in genau dieser Position. Wieder fühle ich, dass es richtig ist, dass es mich glücklich machen kann, dass ER mich glücklich machen kann. Nur noch weniger Millimeter. Ich horche weiter in mich herein, wieder ist da die Angst und die Mahnung ihn nicht zu nah an mich heran zu lassen. Er verharrt in seiner Position, wie um mir die Entscheidung zu überlassen. Noch kann ich zurück. Ich schließe die Augen und überwinde die letzte Hürde. Dieses Mal habe ich gewonnen. Ein wildes Glücksgefühl durchströmt mich.

„Auf einmal wirkt die Dunkelheit gar nicht mehr so düster." Flüstere ich gegen seine Lippen. Ich spüre, wie sich seine Lippen unter meinen zu einem Lächeln formen.

Und mir wird bewusst, dass ich mich schon längst an ihn verloren habe. Aber heißt sich verlieren nicht auch sich neu zu finden?


End file.
